Fable 3: A Kingdom In Ruin
by Avawstar
Summary: Three teenage girls are sent to Albion once again to save it from the corrupt ruler who inherited the throne after their old friend Sparrow's death. Aimee, the mage, Toni, the ranged/gunslinger, and Jojo, the physical intimidater must work with the prince


今、一番の家

"What do you want?" she groaned, pulling the covers over her head as the small bedroom lit up briefly with a bright light.

"Albion needs your help once again" a woman's voice said in her head.  
>"What, is one year not enough time for it to be 'saved' is it?" the girl snapped, her strange green eyes glaring out from the covers. "Why do you keep coming to me and telling me this when I just keep waking up?" she yelled at the robed figure standing in the middle of her room.<p>

"This is no dream Phoenix" the voice spoke again, this time coming from the woman. "It seems you are getting more powerful even here."

"Yeah yeah….You told me that could happen. That the two times could melt together" covers rustled as she rubbed her eyes. "But why am I always the one you go to? You know what it does to me" she mumbled, grabbing the covers before they slipped off.

"Because you know what can happen if you don't save it"

In the silence that followed, it seemed the dark grew suffocatingly around the girl. "Did you have to remind me?" she muttered, knowing only silence would follow.

A deep sigh, then another rustle of blankets. "Fine, I'll go" she muttered, staring at the roof. "And you know my name isn't Phoenix"

"You won't be alone Aimee" the woman said.

"Yeah, I know, Theresa" Aimee muttered, closing her eyes. "When will I have to go?"

"_Now"_

_A bright light blinded her, and she could feel it wrap around her, slowly consuming her. It still scared her to feel the light make her….light. Weightless. Pure. But she was used to it, and as she felt herself drift away, she sighed. "I guess this never will end…."_

今、二番の家

She had just jolted into an upright sitting position when there was a light in the corner of her room. After a moment, the blinding light vanished revealing the robed figure.

"I am so glad Aimee woke me up, otherwise that would be creepy," The girl said, waving a lazy hand in the direction of the woman. "Seriously, you look like you're about to rape someone. You should get better timing."

"I see Aimee is getting better at this" the blind seer said, staring blankly in the girls direction.

"You don't say"

"So you know what is needed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's just weird to have people jump into your dreams like Aimee did" was the reply. "What's wrong with texting these days?"

"So you're coming? Without a fight, I mean?" The woman sounded unsure for some reason.

_What did Aimee say to her…? She never asks us….._

"Yeah….Don't really have a choice, do we?" the girl said, sighing. "So what do ya need eh?"

"You'll see" Theresa said. "Remember, Toni, that you need to co-operate. Make sure Aimee knows this, and make sure Josephine is helpful" the woman said.

"What do y-" she was enveloped by the bright light before she could finish the question.

She knew one thing though. Something was terribly wrong.

Or was going to be very soon.

今、三番の家

Her form materialized from nothing. This was her last appearance, after this, she could return to the spire. She glanced around the room, and saw the final girl nowhere in sight. She knew she should be here…sleeping in the bed that was made as if no one had even used it.

Then she felt the presence behind her, the strange power coming from it suddenly hard not to miss.

"Hello," a familiar voice said coyly. Turning calmly to rest the blind eyes upon a cross-legged figure sitting in the corner, relaxing quite happily in the chair. She had been waiting, no doubt.

_Of course_, she thought, _Aimee sent out a warning to Tong already. But how did she manage two people at the same time….?_

A smile tugged at the girls lips.

"Since Aimee has no doubt explained…"

The smile got wider as she remembered the sudden message. _"Get your lazy butt out of bed, we've been summoned by our 'mistress' again. Albion needs our help again. Some babysitting of a prince or something. Theresa owes us BIG time for this one."_ Aimee's disliking of fancy-pancy rich boys was infamous.

"Have you made a choice?" the blind seer continued.

"You know me Theresa; I'm a business woman. What's in it for me?" Her tone was suddenly serious. She was sick of this cruel game.

"You get to save the world from destruction" Theresa said, unable to continue with the sudden boisterous laughter.

"Don't make me laugh!" The girl said, still grinning. "You could get anyone in the world to do this dirty work. So what is it, really?"

"That's the truth basically. Isn't that enough?" Theresa said, her tone unreadable.

"So what, you're just gonna kidnap me and my friends every time Albion is about to kill itself? After all we've done for you, all you can offer is glory, and we don't even get to stick around to live it?" Suddenly the girl was up on her feet, glaring at the robed figure. Her presence was suddenly violent. Dangerous. And yet the woman stared blindly ahead.

"I can promise you…freedom" she seemed to hesitate before saying the word, but the pause was barely there.

The girl still noticed it. With clenched fists, she shook her head, sighing. "I don't want your promises. I want an oath. An oath sworn in blood, witnessed by the gods."

The blind seer didn't seem to react, but her voice betrayed her. She was amused, laughing even.

"Fine, but what if the gods don't care?"

"I don't care; I just want the right to hunt you down if you cross me." She stood up, ready in her everyday clothes. "Ready?" she asked, grinning.

"Are you?"

And with that, the blinding white light enveloped them.

**Aimee: This is late. Oh well….At least I've got it up. The sucky part is, I was supposed to add bits to it, but NO, I had to save it on the computers at school and now have to WAIT.**

**But the next chapter is when Albion happens.**


End file.
